


The fight isn't over yet...

by Maddyrose711



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyrose711/pseuds/Maddyrose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a price to everything. In this story Johnny and Dally survive, the price for that is Ponyboy and Sodapop are being taken away by the state. What happens when Ponyboy gets thrown from foster house to foster house? Will he stay as the sweet semi-innocent kid the gang once knew? Or will he succumb to a life of Danger and violence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story!
> 
> I promise I'm not a middle schooler who just read the outsiders and is now obsessed with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy and the gang say goodbye as Pony is taken a way by a social worker.

PONYBOYS POV. 

"Here" Darry said as he handed me a crisp five dollar bill.

"Darry no you need that money" I replied as I grabbed my bag. 

"It's fine" Darry said as we walked out of my room "Take it so you can use a pay phone, and if they don't feed ya"

"I'm sure they'll feed me" I replied as I stopped and turned to face him in the hallway. "It's going to be okay Darry"

"No, this is all my fault" Darry said as he started tearing up "If I hadn't of hit you..." 

Holy Crap, Darry was crying? That's when you know shits serious.

"Guys the social worker just pulled up!" Sodapop yelled from the living room. 

"It's time" Darry said sniffling as he forced the money into my hand and then walked past me into the living room.

I slid the money into my pocket and took a deep breath.

Wow this was really happening... I hadn't prepared myself, I was hopeing I'd wake up and this would all be a terrible dream.

Sodapop and I were being taken away by the state. This was due to me running away, Johnny killing that soc and participating in the rumble.

It was all my fault. If I hadn't of fallen asleep in the lot that night everything would be this bad. 

I walked into the living room and saw the whole gang except Johnny was here. 

"Hey pony how you holding up?" Two-Bit asked.

"Terrible" I replied as their was a knock at the door.

Darry hesitated before opening the door to reveal a tall man with grey hair.

"Hello" Darry said as he shook the mans hand.

"I'm George" The man said as he looked at his clipboard "I'm here to pick up a Ponyboy Curtis" 

The gang looked around, why didn't he say Sodapop too? We were suppose to go together.

"Sodapop too right?" Darry asked the man concerned.

"Excuse me?" The man asked confused at his name "I'm just picking up one kid" 

"That has to be a mistake" Darry said in panic.

"It's not" George said with an attitude "Is the kid here or not?"

"He's here" Darry said with a sigh "Just give us a minute"

Darry turned back to me and all of the gang stood up from the couch. 

"Sure you got everything?" Darry asked holding back tears.

"Yeah" I said.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll get you back" Darry whispered to me during the hug "I promise, I love you so much kiddo"

"I love you too" I replied.

As the hug ended, I couldn't bring myself to say anything else with fear I would burst into uncontrollable tears. 

"Be smart out there kid" Dally said as he came up to me a put a hand on my shoulder "Keep in touch will ya?"

I nodded at him.

"Thanks Dal" I replied hoping my voice wouldn't break.

"Ay and you make sure you don't go causing any trouble" Steve told me as he patted me on the back.

"Don't forget to stay away from those soc's" Two-But said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back as I heard him start to sniffle.

"Johnny wanted to be here man" Dally said as Two-Bit and I's hug ended "He told me to give ya this Pony" 

He handed me a letter and I slipped it into my pocket.

"Thanks" I said feeling bad I didn't get to say bye to Johnny properly. 

"Two minutes and we're leaving" The social worker said.

I could see Darry's face break, he was going to cry any second. 

"Hey" Soda said as he came up to me and lowered his voice so the social worker couldn't hear "It's going be okay, I know you'll be alone but your a lot stronger than you think."

I nodded as my eyes began to fill with tears. 

"Darry's already got a court date" Soda continued "Think of it as a little vacation" 

"Soda-" I began before I was interrupted.

"Lets go!" The social worker yelled.

"Call" Soda whispered to me "Or send a letter, just let us know your safe. I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I pulled him into a hug,

Not long after the rest of the gang joined the hug.

"If he's not out the door in thirty seconds I will go down to the police station myself and-" George began to say before he was cut off. 

"Okay!" Darry snapped at him.

Everyone pulled apart from the hug crying, except for Dally and Steve who were fighting against the tears.

"Bye guys" I said to the gang as I walked over to the door. 

"See you soon Pony" Darry said as his voice broke.

"Bye Pony" Soda said 

"See ya kid" Dally said as he joined in on the goodbyes. 

"Later" Steve said.

"Bye Pony, We'll sure miss ya" Two-Bit said.

I nodded at them as the social worker urged me to leave. I followed George to his van and opened the door. There were four other boys in here. I sat down in the back. 

"Get comfortable" George said as he started the car "it's going to be a long trip" 

"Where we goin?" One boy asked.

"You boys are headed up to Illonois" George said as he pulled out of the drive way. 

Illonois? I was being sent to a different state? What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The next chapter will be up Monday May 1st, 2017.


	2. Settling in

Almost eleven hours had gone by, I had fallen asleep twice and I been given one meal. 

I'd watched how we stopped at five houses to let all the other boys on the bus off. I was the only one left. I was headed for Chicago, Illonois. 

I was so nervous. What if my foster parents didn't like me? Or were mean? What if I couldn't contact Darry or Soadapop or the rest of the Gang? Why the hell was I being taken two states away?

I was in the middle of a panic attack. I wanted to go home and be with my family. 

"This is your stop" Said George as we pulled up to a small yellow brick house.

I looked through the van window and saw the dirty old house. You could tell their was significant roof damage and one of the windows was cracked.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front of the house, the door bell was hanging off the wall by the wires.

George knocked on the door while I stood beside him.

I held my suitcase in my hand and hoped this all went well.

I was homesick already, no matter how much Darry and I fought I still loved him so much at the end of the day. 

"Their here!" Yelled a voice from inside.

My palms started sweating, this was really happening. 

The door opened to reveal a short woman wearing shorts and a tank top. 

Jesus, greaser girls wore more than that. 

"Hi I'm Melody" The woman said as she forced a smile and shook my hand.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis" I said as we finished shaking hands.

She burst out laughing at my name. I nodded, it's not like that hasn't happened a million times before.

"I'm sorry" she said calming down "I swear I thought social services was a playing a joke on me with they told me that over the phone"

George just sighed and looked at his watch. 

"Ma'am, it's almost eight in the evenin' can we hurry this along?" George asked.

She put on another fake smile. 

"Well then, come on in Ponyboy" She said as she gestured for me to come in. 

I walked past her and into the house as she signed some papers for George. 

"Holy shit..." I whispered as I entered the house.

It was a complete mess, there were cigarette boxes everywhere, empty liquor bottles, trash, broken glass and a bong sitting in plain sight on their coffee table.

These people were slobs, I can't even describe how god awful it smelled.

"Alright have a good day" Melody said as she closed to the door.

I walked over by the couch and saw she was watching a soap opera on tv.

"Fuckin dumb ass old man telling me how to raise a goddamn child" Melody saweared as she walked past me and gave me a dirty look "Kevin get your ass in here!"

So far not so good, what was wrong with this lady? 

Fear raced through me, I was in a new environment with strange people hundreds of miles from home.

"Jesus I'm coming!" A man yelled as he came out of a room next to the kitchen.

"Meet the new fucker" Melody yelled from the kitchen "Horseman or somethin stupid like that"

The man rolled his eyes at her and then walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Kevin" said the man as he shook my hand.

"Ponyboy" I replied.

"Sick man" Kevin said in response to my name "Come on, I'll show you to your room"

The layout of their small house was weird. The bottom floor has a living room and a kitchen, then there is a small metal flight of stairs that lead you to the upstairs, where theres one bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Here it is" Kevin said as he gestured for me to go into my new bedroom. 

I walked in to the tight space, it was barley big enough to fit a twin bed, and it had a window.

The bed was the only thing in room, it was touching three out of four walls, it left just barley enough room for me to walk in. 

"Sorry it's not much" Kevin said "Anyway its late, you should get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning, be ready for your first day of work"

Before I could ask any questions he closed the door.

First day of work? I'd only been here a few minutes and they'd already gotten me a job? Where the hell would I be working?

I slid my suitcase under my bed and pulled Johnny's letter out of my pocket. 

 

Ponyboy,  
I asked Dally to give you this letter so you could know the truth before you go. The doctor came in a while ago he told me I'm getting better, but what's the point? I know I didn't get charged with manslaughter during the trial but I killed a man, a kid. I don't mind dying now. It would worth it. It was worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more then mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. I needed to tell you it’s worth it. I'm just going to miss you.  
I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you’re gold when you’re a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep that way, it’s a good way to be. I want you to look at all the sunsets you can while your away, and remember we're still here for you. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Stay gold.  
Your buddy,  
Johnny

 

I let the tears fall from my face as I folded the not back up. Johnny was getting better, that's great. But what would happen to him? The court decided his parents were unfit to raise him, would he too be placed in the foster system?  
Johnny said to Stay gold, he wanted me to stay innocent and pure.  
"Fuck you!" Yelled Melody downstairs along with glass breaking.  
"Shut up!" Kevin yelled back "Fuck do you think you know? All you do is sit on your ass smokin pot all fuckin day!"  
Oh shit they were fighting, was I suppose to go downstairs and do something?  
Before I could come up with a solution I heard a door slam shut and everything went quiet.  
I sighed, they must've resolved it somehow.  
I put the note in my suitcase and got ready for bed. I'd spent eleven hours in a car and was now forced to live in a small room. Life sucked.

 

SODAPOP'S POV.

"This is your room" the social worker said to me as she finished up the tour of the boys home.

I smiled as I set my stuff on my bed, I was in walking distance of the DX and my house.

I was in a boys home, each room had two sets of bunk beds.

"If you need to leave you have to check with me" The social worker said as she handed me a piece of paper "I need your boss at the DX to sign that" 

"Okay" I said "When's the soonest I can work?"

"Tomorrow" She replied as she wrote something on her clipboard "Your roommates are Casey, Mike and Sean"

"Where are they?" I asked looking around at the empty room.

"School" The social worker replied "Since you legally dropped out of school you will need to take on more hours at the DX, we don't just offer free housing to anyone" 

I nodded at her and sat down on my bed. 

"You will be required to complete a set of chores everyday" She continued "They'll be different each day until you give me your schedule for when your working. Today you will begin by dusting the house, then cleaning the downstairs bathrooms, then at dinner will be in charge of counting knives and making sure no ones stealing any and then after dinner you will have to take out the garbage and lastly you will unload the dishes"

"Okay" I said astonished that I was already getting this much work on my first day. 

"You have ten minutes to unpack" She said as she left the room.

I sighed as I got up to open the dresser drawers. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment your thoughts.
> 
> Oh and I would just like everyone to know that this story is also available on wattpad, so please don't report it if you see it on there! Thank you!!


End file.
